


Organic

by verucasalt123



Series: 2013 wishlist_fic fills [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for dc_derringer’s prompt: <i> Wincestiel first Christmas in the bunker with human Cas </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Organic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DC_Derringer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/gifts).



It was a moment that Castiel never could have dreamed. The past few months had been difficult, to say the least. The things Cas had to learn now that he was human were overwhelming. If he’d had to adjust on his own, he had a feeling that it never would have happened. As it was, though, Dean and Sam had insisted that he stay there with him in Kansas as he was _learning the ropes_ ; getting over his fear of sleep, figuring out the proper way to separate clothes for doing laundry, how much toothpaste was supposed to go on his toothbrush. When he got something right, the Winchesters praised him without sounding condescending and when he got it wrong, one or both of them would just tell him it was fine and to try again. 

He’d let it slip over breakfast one morning, the fact that he was well aware of the brothers’ sexual relationship. He’d never told them before, and hadn’t even meant to then; Cas thought it would only make things between them tense and awkward. The brothers had gone to great lengths to keep this secret, but Castiel had always known about it and never judged. People find love and affection where they can – one of the first lessons he learned as a human. Social taboos didn’t bother Dean or Sam enough to keep from sleeping together, and Heaven (contrary to popular belief) had absolutely no concern for same-sex relationships. The Winchesters were adults, they’d made this commitment to each other willingly, and Castiel was certainly not going to comment on it – none of his business – until that slip-up that made it obvious that Castiel did know all about their intimacy. 

Castiel was filled with joy at being a part of that intimacy. He would never have expected Dean or Sam to be the type to share, but clearly he was wrong about that. Including Cas in their sexual activities seemed almost natural; there was nothing forced or awkward and neither of the brothers ever showed jealousy over the other one having a different partner. 

Back to the moment, though – all three of them were curled up on the sofa, watching It’s A Wonderful Life. The reminders of Meg were impossible to avoid; all of her references to the guardian angel in the movie and how she had nicknamed him _Clarence_. Losing her had been difficult, despite their differences they’d grown fond of one another over time. But he couldn’t let that little bit of sadness ruin this amazing evening. Castiel was under the same warm fleece blanket as Dean and Sam, his head rested on Sam’s shoulder as Dean held his hand and very gently brushed his knuckles with his thumb. They had all been chilly from having been outside in the cold earlier, so making hot cocoa and snuggling under a blanket was incredibly comforting. 

Every now and then, Sam would lean down to kiss the top of Cas’ head or pull him in closer to his chest, while Dean occasionally lifted their joined hands and kissed Castiel’s fingers and the back of his hand, sometimes rubbing his slightly stubbled cheek against Cas’ hand when he lifted it for a kiss. It wasn’t long before the movie turned into just background noise as they took their turns kissing each other softly, slowly, and running their hands over chilly limbs under the blanket. It wasn’t foreplay, really, the kissing and touching weren’t a lead-up to anything more. It was just the three of them, keeping each other happy and warm, and expressing their genuine love for each other in a physical way. 

Castiel realized then that he wouldn’t trade anything, not even a chance to regain his Grace and become an angel once more, for the all-encompassing comfort and safety that he felt when they were together like this.


End file.
